jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Dunkle Truppen
Deutsche Übersetzung Also wenn man bei Raumschiffen die Deutsche übersetzung nimmt, ist das ok, aber ich denke hierbei kann man ruhig den englischen Namen nehemn... Dunkle Truppe klingt doch wohl wirklich bescheuert.. zumanl in (einigen) PC Spielen hierfür auch der englische Name verwendet wird. --Modgamers 12:11, 30. Dez 2006 (CET) : Was klingt an "Dark Troopers" bitte besser als an "Dunkle Truppen"? Ich finde die deutsche Übersetzung mindestens genauso gut wie die Originalbezeichnung.[Lord Nyhlos (Mit unantastbarer politischer Würde)<[Gründer>]] (Diskussion) 22:47, 14. Mai 2016 (UTC) :Deutsche Titel werden hier bevorzugt. Immerhin ist das auch eine deutschsprachige Wiki. Es gibt viele Spiele, in denen die englischen Bezeichnungen verwendet werden, aber es gibt auch einige andere Quellen in denen Begriffe eingedeutscht werden. Sofern ein deutscher Titel vorhanden ist, wird er eben vor dem Englischen gestellt. Dunkle Truppe und Dark trooper sind doch fast dasselbe. Ich finde nicht unbedingt, dass die deutsche Übersetzung bescheuert klingt, zumal es ja 1:1 aus dem Englischen übernommen wurde. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 12:18, 30. Dez 2006 (CET) :::Ich find die direkte übersetzung kling nicht gut. Ich bin auch gegen einen übernäßigen gebrauch von Anglizismen oder Denglisch, aber manchmal macht es wirklich sinn --Modgamers 12:21, 30. Dez 2006 (CET) :::Wie gesagt: In einer deutschsprachigen Wiki macht das keinen Sinn. Irgendwo muss man einen Begriff finden, der in allen Artikeln verwendet werden kann und für ein einheitliches Bild sorgt. Wenn man dark trooper schreibt und woanders Dunkle Truppe sorgt das nur für Verwirrung. Das der deutsche Begriff verwendet wird, ist hier naheliegend und auch für alle nachvollziehbar. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 12:29, 30. Dez 2006 (CET) ::::Mich hat der hier verwendete Begriff mehr verwirt. Gut ich bin ja den andern Begriff gewöhnt, aber man sollte halt bedenken, was ist ein feststehender Begriff oder ein Eigenname und was ist nur eine englische Phrase. Für mich ist Dark Trooper eher ein Eigenname als nur eine Phrase und man sollte doch bei den ersten beiden das Englsiche nehmen. --Modgamers 12:35, 30. Dez 2006 (CET) :::::Es heißt hier Dunkle Truppe, weil in einer der im Artikel angegebenen Quellen der Begriff Dunkle Truppe fällt. Von daher heißt es von offizieller Seite Dunkle Truppe. Der Autor dieses Artikels hat das nicht frei übersetzt, sondern hat nur das verwendet, was in offiziell autorisierten Quellen genannt wird. Und da es eine offizielle deutsche Übersetzung gibt, fällt Dark Trooper unter den Tisch. Ich kann verstehen, dass dir das nicht passt, da du einen anderen Namen gewohnt bist, aber deutsche Titel haben hier auf jeden Fall Vorrang. Ich hoffe du akzeptierst das. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 12:42, 30. Dez 2006 (CET) ::Jojo ich akzeptiere das, aber :) aber der Einziger Verweis von "Dunkler Truppe" stammt von Battlefront. Und Computerspiele werden oft beschissen übersetzt, so dass wir nun den Salat haben. Ein auftritt in den Büchern haben wir ja nicht. Nur Rebellion und Battlefront (und Dark Forces, aber davon gab es keine deutsche Version). Rebellion stammt von LucasArts direkt, während Battlefront von jmd anders ist. Naja... ist ja eure Wiki also könnt ihr ja machen wie ihr meint... sollte nur ein Denkanstoß sein --Modgamers 14:58, 30. Dez 2006 (CET) :::Nein, nein, so war das nicht gemeint. Diese Wiki gehört uns allen. Jeder, der hier mitarbeitet ist ein Teil dieser Wiki und deshalb gehört sie uns allen. Solche Diskussionen bringen uns nur voran. Bitte nicht falsch verstehen. Wenn Battlefront die Übersetzung verwendet, ist sie auch offiziell. Über die Qualität der Übersetzung lässt sich gewiss streiten, doch ist das stets eine rein subjektive Betrachtung. Jemand mag die Übersetzung und ein anderer wieder nicht. So drehen wir uns im Kreis und zu diesem Thema gab es in der Vergangenheit schon die haarsträubendsten Diskussionen, die eben zu diesem Konsens führten, dass wir ausschließlich nur deutsche Titel verwenden. Ich denke, mit der Zeit freundet man sich damit an und ist froh, dass hier nicht alles mit englischen Begriffen unverständlich gemacht wird. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 15:42, 30. Dez 2006 (CET) ::::Aueky... kann man den Artiekl dann vielelicht umbauen ? Name kann dann so bleiben. Da wir aber 3 verschiedene DTs haben, sollen wir das 'Ersgeburtsrecht' von Dark Forces achten und diese als erstes nennen (auch WoPe sagt die seien die Kanonischen DT). Das würde dann so aussehn. *Dunkle Truppe (eigentlich sogar 'Dunkler Truppler') **Erklärung *''Dark Trooper'' in Dark Forces **... *''Dark Trooper'' in Rebellion **... *Dunkle Truppe in Battlefront Also den Artikel sachlicher halten und nicht wie eine in-Universe Enzyklopädie --Modgamers 15:49, 30. Dez 2006 (CET) Das wir eine deutsche bezeichnung nehmen wurde hier oben ja schon festgelegt, aber es gibt leider keine Quelle für die Bezeichnung "Dunkler Truppler". Deshalb sollten wir es in "Dunkle Truppe" ändern, weil dieser Begriff immer verwendet wird, wenn es überhaupt übersetzt wird. Dann müssten wir aber auch die Bezeichnung "Sturmtruppe verwenden... MfG - Cody 19:29, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Hat eigentlich mal jemand die englischen Dark Forces Bücher gelesen? Geht da eigentlich um das Spiel oder sind das nur Bücher die den Charakter Kyle Katarn nutzen? :Ich wär übrigens auch für Dark Trooper, da das einfach der erste Name dieser Gattung war und auch in der deutschen Dark Forces Version so genannt wurde. --Thor 22:41, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) Da gabs ne deutsche version von? Nya in Rebellion wurden "sie" ja auch engl. bezeichnet. Aber wie gesagt währe ich für einen separaten Artikel für jedes spiel, da sie immer anders sind. --Modgamers 23:06, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) :KLar gabs ne deutsche Version ^^ Die wurde aber ziemlich schnell indiziert, ebenso wie die englische Fassung. In den "Videos", ich nenn sie jetzt mal so *gg*, wurde sie als Dark Trooper bezeichnet, also wurden in der deutschen Synchro auch die Worte Dark Trooper benutzt. Daher würde ich auch für das Erstgeburtsrecht von Dark Forces tendieren. --Thor 22:34, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) Cyborgs "(...)Es ist nicht viel über sie bekannt, jedoch wird gemunkelt, dass sie nichts mit Klonen oder Menschen gemeinsam hätten; sie seien vielmehr Cyborgs, die ihre mentalen sowie physischen Fähigkeiten mit Technik steigern.(...)" Woher kommt denn diese Info? In Dark Forces wird doch eindeutig gezeigt, dass es sich bei den Dark Troopern um 100%ige Droiden handelt. (Phase III Rüstungen mal ausgeschlossen). --Thor 19:49, 17. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Soweit ich weiß steht das im offiziellen Strategiebuch bzw. Lösungsbuch zu Star Wars Battlefront... Ich werde es mal als Quelle nachtragen. Gruß--General Grievous 12:27, 18. Nov. 2007 (CET) Tja ich sach ja wir brauchen für jede DT Version einen eigenen Artikel... das ist schließelich alles verkorkst. --Modgamers 12:37, 18. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Ja, weil viele Quellen zum größten Teil auch nicht wirklich einen guten Überblick geben über die dunklen Truppen, außerdem werden sie immer wieder anders dargestellt, haben eine andere Bewaffnung usw. Für so komplexe Truppentypen wäre das sicher übersichtlicher, dann könnten wir zudem einen allgemein gehaltenen Artikel erstellen, die dann zu den jeweiligen Artikeln weiterleiten oder eben eine Begriffserklärung. Und so ein Lösungsbuch ist nun auch nicht so die genauste bzw. verlässlichste Quelle... Gruß--General Grievous 12:42, 18. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Ich wär auch für einen getrennten Artikel, der einmal auf das Dark Forces Exemplar und dann auch mal auf das Battlefront Exemplar eingeht.. Das Empire at War Exemplar passt dann fast schon wieder zum Dark Forces Gegenstück, da in beiden Spielen die Trooper ähnlich sind. Für den Dark Forces Artikel stell ich mich natürlich gerne zur Verfügung... ^^--Thor 12:56, 18. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Soweit ich informiert bin war ein Vorgänger-Modell der Dunklen Truppen zu etwa 70% Droide und zum Teil noch Sturmtruppe. ::::Das lag daran, dass das Imperium nach den Klonkriegen an "Personalmangel" litt. ::::Ich hab keine Qulellen oder Beweise um die Aussage zu stützen aber ich habe das mal so gehört und ich finde es klingt auch sehr schlüssig.[Lord Nyhlos (Mit unantastbarer politischer Würde)<[Gründer>]] (Diskussion) 22:52, 14. Mai 2016 (UTC) Battlefront 1+2 Welche Dunkle Truppe spielt man in Battelfront 1+2? Im Artikel steht Phase 1 hätte einen Schild und eine Vibroklinge. Und Laut Bild sind die der Phase 2+3 größer als die normalen Truppe, oder ist Battelfront nur ungenau und hat die Truppe eingeschrumpft? Gruß Darth Schorsch 20:33, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Man spielt keine der drei Phasen *g*. Die Dunklen Truppen aus BF 1+2 sind, ebenso wie die Dark Trooper aus Rebellion, eine "Neuerfindung" und haben nichts mit dem kanonischen Original aus Dark Forces zu tun. Thor 11:35, 29. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Solte man dann nicht das Bild der Dunklen Truppe aus BF 1+2 aus dem Artikel nehmen oder in den Artikel dazuschreiben das sie nicht dem Kanon entsprechen? Gruß Darth Schorsch 19:24, 3. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Tja das ist so ne Sache. Eigentlich ist schon länger geplant, dass man drei einzelne Artikel verfasst. Einen für Dark Forces, also den Original Dark Trooper. Dann einen zu den Dark Troopern aus dem PC Spiel Rebellion (Dark Trooper (Rebellion)). Und zuletzt einen über die Dunklen Truppen aus Battlefront 1+2 und Galactic Battlegrounds. Bisher ist es nur noch nicht dazu gekommen. Um ehrlich zu sein arbeite ich aber gerade daran ^^ Thor 21:23, 3. Feb. 2008 (CET) Rebellion Nahh... warum musste den der Rebellion artikel gelöscht werden... alleinschon wegen der Beschreibung der Einheit aus dem Spiel sollte der drin bleiben. Es hätte ansich schon was wenn man nochmal einen Artikel für die aus jedem Spiel hat wo genau beschrieben wird was die unterschiede sind. --Modgamers 09:18, 7. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Nicht mein Ding, ich hatte anfangs vor drei DT Artikel zu haben, also Rebellion, Dark Forces und Rest (*g*), aber Ani meinte man sollte lieber alles in einen machen, der Übersicht wegen. So viel stand da jetzt aber auch nicht drin. Gut 90% hab ich ja rüberkopiert. ;-) Thor 09:23, 7. Feb. 2008 (CET) Das stimmt wohl, nur das die anderen Varianten hier zu kurz kommen. In diesem Artikel erfährt man nicht, dass die DT aus Rebellion begrenzt im Umgang mit der Macht trainiert wurden. So wie du das machen wolltest, so hab ich u.a. das ja auch mal vorgeschlagen. Diese Seite sollte hierbei nur als begriffserklärung mäßig dienen, jedoch eher mit mehr Text als die die wir sonst so haben (vgl. Wookieepedia Star Destroyer). Und dann für die spiele einen seperaten Artikel (natürlich mit knapper umschreibung hier) was sie sind, wie sie sich im Spiel auswirken und vor allem was die unterschiede sind. --Modgamers 09:30, 7. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Das mit der Macht ist mir eben auch noch aufgefallen. (--> Edit) Ich hab die getrennten DT Artikel noch als .doc auf der Platte, wenn sich also mal jemand doch umentscheiden sollte, ist die Sache in 5 Minuten getrennt. Nur den Rebellion Artikel müssten wir dann wieder zusammenkleben, aber das passt schon. Thor 09:35, 7. Feb. 2008 (CET) Denn kann man zur not wiederherstellen (das sind fürn Admin nur ein paar klicks) --Modgamers 14:28, 7. Feb. 2008 (CET) Forces of Corruption Wie der Mitarbeiter der Database auf starwars.com (Link) mitgeteilt hat, ist das Auftreten der Dunklen Truppen in FoC (sowie Battlefront 1+2) nicht Kanon. Somit stellt sich die Frage ob wir die Teile in dem Abschnitt "Geschichte" die sich auf FoC beziehen, beibehalten sollen oder doch entfernen? Die Diskussion sei hiermit eröffnet *gg* Thor 17:32, 7. Feb. 2008 (CET) Ich würde sie wirklich rausnehmen. Warum Unkanonisches Drinne lassen? --Benji321 17:39, 7. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Das Problem ist, ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich die Aussage auf starwars.com richtig interpretiert habe. Fakt ist, dass starwars.com diese Auftritte NICHT in ihre Kanon-Bibliothek aufgenommen hat. Thor 17:43, 7. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Da außer dir niemand hierzu Stellung bezieht nehm ich die Teile raus, bis jemand einen Beweis findet, dass sich Leeland Chee um entschieden hat. ;-) Thor 15:22, 8. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Dann müssen die dunklen Truppen aber auch aus allen anderen FOC-Artikeln entfernt werden, wenn sich nicht kanonisch sind. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:18, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Das Problem ist, dass dann ein Teil der Handlung nicht mehr funktioniert. Allerdings kann ich dafür eine Lösung anbieten: Der Haupteinsatzort (für die Handlung) ist in den Archiven auf Coruscant. Da sie Zann und seine Truppen direkt angreifen und da sonst nur ein paar Rotgardisten rumlaufen, können wir kaum verlangen, alle entsprechenden Stellen als nicht kanonisch zu erklären. Es ist schließlich möglich, dass der Imperator (mglw. aus Misstrauen vor normalen Sturmtruppen) einige Dunkle Truppen für seine Archive eingesetzt hat, sozusagen als sich selbst verteidigende Ausstellungsstücke. 21:09, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Das ist wiederum Spekulation. Man sagt einfach das Zann-Konsortium greift die Archive an, welche von imperialen Truppen verteidigt werden. Das ist nicht gelogen, nichts weggelassen und nichts dazugedichtet. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:25, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Wahl zum Lesenswerten Artikel April 2008 - abgebrochen - * : Dieser Artikel beinhaltet in meinen Augen alles, was es zu diesem Thema offiziell zu sagen gibt. Nur die etwas unpassend aufgebaute Gallerie am Ende stört den Blick etwas. Dennoch lesenswert. 77.130.179.52 13:05, 8. Apr. 2008 (CEST) (ich darf doch auch als Neuling eine Wahl vorschlagen oder?) *Vorschlagen darfst du, abstimmen dürfen aber nur angemeldete Benutzer die bereits 50 edits haben.--Tobias 13:14, 8. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Achso, ok. Ich dachte ein Pro müsste ich dann auch in die Aufstellung mit einfügen. 77.130.179.52 13:18, 8. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Wie gesagt anmelden, korrigier ein Paar Fehler, dann kannst du mitmachen. --Benji321 14:48, 8. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Laut Regeln (oben) darf ich aber auch ne Wahl aufstellen (für die andere dann ihre Stimme abgeben), wenn ich nicht angemeldet bin. 77.130.179.52 14:55, 8. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Ich glaube dass nicht angemeldet gilt für nicht angemeldete Benutzer. ;) daher... --Benji321 15:30, 8. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Es darf jeder ernsthafte Vorschläge machen. Abstimmen dürfen nur angemeldete Benutzer mit 50 Artikelbearberitungen. So steht es oben und so gilt es auch. MfG - Cody 15:59, 8. Apr. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich denke man kann noch ein paar Informationen aus dem NEGD rausholen. Der Ausführliche HdK Teil überzeugt mich aber und darum kein Kontra. Vielleicht komme ich noch dazu etwas aus dem NEGD ein zu arbeiten. (oder jemand anders macht das ;) MfG - Cody 15:59, 8. Apr. 2008 (CEST) * : Hoppla, was seh ich denn hier? Wunder mich gerade etwas, dass er Artikel aufgestellt wurde. Leider hab ich den NEGD nicht, sonst würde ich Fehlendes (Was fehlt denn noch? Würde mich als Dark Trooper Fan natürlich brennend interessieren) noch nachtragen. Achja, das neutral natürlich weil es mein Artikel ist ^^ Thor 22:36, 8. Apr. 2008 (CEST) * : Er ist nicht schlecht, aber wenn noch etwas Wichtiges fehlt, dann ist er nicht lesenswert. Darth Mauls Klon | Diskussion 14:47, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) **Als Autor des Artikels würde ich gerne die Wahl unterbrechen bis ich den Teil aus dem NEGD eingearbeitet habe. Danach kann die Wahl gerne nochmal gestartet werden. Thor 18:41, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ***Ist es überhaupt möglich, Wahlen abzubrechen? Darth Mauls Klon | Diskussion 18:44, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) **Zitat: "Sollte eine Wahl mit mindestens drei Gegenstimmen mehr als Fürstimmen verlaufen, darf sie vorzeitig abgebrochen werden, mit der Voraussetzung den Artikel Under Construction zu setzen und zu verbessern." Also bräuchte ich noch zwei mal Kontra, denn genau das habe ich vor ^^ Thor 22:07, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) * : Thor, hau rein! Bild:;-).gif 22:11, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) * : Mach! Bel Iblis 22:12, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) **Danke danke. Ich setz dann das UC rein und spätestens morgen ist der dann fertig. (wenn es denn wirklich noch was im NEGD geben sollte ^^) Thor 22:23, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Mit drei Kontra-Stimmen sowie einer neutralen und einer abwartenden Stimme wurde die Wahl abgebrochen. Admiral Ackbar 23:19, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Lesenswert-Kandidatur vom April/Mai 2008 (ergebnislos) *Nachdem die letzte von mir afgestellte Wahl offenbar abgebrochen wurde um den Artikel zu vervollständigen (wusste gar nicht dass was fehlt o.O), will ich ihn einfach nochmal aufstellen. Ich finde, dass er das Thema sehr gut und auch ausführlich beschreibt. Die Dunklen Truppen sind ein sehr alter Teil des Star Wars Universums und es ist schön zu lesen, dass man soviel aus einem einfachen Gegner eines alten Videospiels rausholen kann. (diesmal sogar ohne Pro, wie die Regeln es wollen :) ) Nohei 14:30, 24. Apr. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich weiß nicht, ob Thor den NEGD-Teil reingebracht hat, aber im jetzigen Zustand halte ich diesen Artikel für lesenswert, zumal er sehr interessant geschrieben ist. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 14:23, 24. Apr. 2008 (CEST) **Ich hab mich einfach mal an den Versionsunterschieden orientiert, da kam nach der Wahl noch einiges zu. Daher die (Neu)Wahl. (Langsam sollte ich mich wohl mal anmelden... Edit: Erledigt *g*) Nohei 14:30, 24. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ja, der NEGD Teil ist drinnen, dank Ben Kenobi, seiner NEGD Ausgabe und seinem Scanner ^^ Thor 18:17, 24. Apr. 2008 (CEST) *Kleiner Zusatz: Auch wenn es sich nicht gehört, sich in die Wahl eines eigenen Artikels einzumischen, finde ich es schon sehr schade (und auch etwas enttäuschend), dass außer Nohei und Darth Maulhalten niemand an der Wahl teilnimmt. Als es um die Kontra Stimmen der letzten Wahl ging, waren doch auch alle zur Stelle *gg* Edit: Nicht so ernst nehmen, war nicht so mein Tag heute. Thor 22:20, 28. Apr. 2008 (CEST) *Dass kaum jemand an der Wahl teilnimmt, muss nicht zwangsläufig daran liegen, dass er nicht beachtet wird. Genauso kann es daran liegen, dass die Leser unentschlossen sind und sich nicht recht entscheiden können und dann eben gar nicht abstimmen. Ich habe den Artikel auch gelesen und finde eben, dass er so seine Stärken und Schwächen hat. Er wirkt sehr kurz, nicht unvollständig, aber sehr knapp gehalten. Die Form lässt ach zu Wünschen übrig, da das ganze sehr listenhaft wirkt.--Anakin Skywalker 23:26, 28. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Selbst das kann man mit einem Kontra oder eben nur einem Abwartend ja sagen, dann hätte ich zumindest etwas Feedback; noch mehr würde ich mich natürlich über Verbesserungsvorschläge freuen. ;-) Thor 10:03, 29. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Nur eine einzige Stimme wurde abgegeben, die nötige Mindestzahl ist damit nicht erreicht. Die Wahl endet ohne Ergebnis. Kyle 09:06, 2. Mai 2008 (CEST) Dunkle Truppen Phase Null Sollten die ihren eigenen Artikel bekommen? Im TFU-Campaign Guide ist nämlich nur die Rede vom "Dark Trooper Phase Zero Project". Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 15:11, 5. Nov. 2009 (CET) : also die wookiepedia hat nen eigenen artikel für die ^^ und da ist lustiger weise tfu campaign guide nicht als quelle angegeben da die den nur im hdk benutzen und der rest is alles aus der battlefront reihe ^^-Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 21:53, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET)